Negro y Rojo
by USStardis11
Summary: El Doctor reconectó por enésima vez los circuitos de clima de la TARDIS. ¡Tres días! Los platos y tazas se habían ido acumulando fuera de la habitación de Rose. ¡Y ella ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de esconderlos en su habitación! No, tenía que dejarlos fuera para hacer patente su rechazo. Era tan humana. Y mujer, ante todo, mujer.


**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who no me pertenece, es de la BBC y de Satán (alias Moffat) sólo tomo a los personajes y juego con ellos.

 **Notas:** Regalo de cumpleaños para Kalyra. Espero que lo disfrutes mucho ^^

 **Negro y Rojo**

Era un día como cualquier otro a bordo de la TARDIS, Rose se sujetaba a la consola como si su vida dependiera de ello y el Doctor piloteaba con la misma manía de siempre, lo que acabó abruptamente cuando la fiel nave decidió empezar a sacudirse con muchísima más fuerza que la habitual. Tal vez, decir normal sonó demasiado esperanzador, la palabra adecuada ahora era, agitado, sus días nunca entraban en la definición de "normal"

— ¡Doctor! —chilló Rose sin poderlo evitar, era la palabra que su boca se había habituado a gritar cuando se sentía amenazada.

—Sujétate, Rose, va a ser un viaje turbulento.

—O...ok.

— ¿Qué sucede vieja amiga? Tu no sueles comportarte así—a pesar de las sacudidas el tono del Doctor era suave, algo estaba mal con su TARDIS y no era momento de gritarle, al menos no aún.

Un canturreo dolorido respondió al Doctor, las luces parpadearon, amenazando con sumir en la oscuridad a Rose y al Doctor. Tras un gruñido y una maldición todo quedo sumido en penumbra. Rose entornó los ojos tratando de distinguir algo mientras sus ojos se habituaban a la falta de luz. Saltó levemente al sentir el cuerpo del Doctor rozar el suyo para alcanzar algunos diales y botones.

—Mantennos estables unos segundos, necesito materializarnos en Varluzyyk, entonces podré encontrar tu estabilizador dimensional, se que eso te aliviará.

Rose se sintió algo dejada de lado en la conversación que mantenían el Doctor y la TARDIS, era un sentimiento tonto, ella no era una niña sedienta por atención, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir algo de envidia de las suaves maneras del Doctor para con la TARDIS. Desechando tales pensamientos con un cabeceo, Rose acarició suavemente la consola.

— ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Está enferma?

El Doctor lucía algo culpable, palmeó la columna central y suspiró. Se había olvidado de realizar un muy necesario mantenimiento en los estabilizadores dimensionales de la TARDIS y ahora su fiel amiga sufría de un desperfecto que podía haberles matado.

—Se averió el estabilizador dimensional, por suerte, siendo el impresionante Señor del Tiempo que soy, logré materializarnos en el único planeta que los tiene en venta.

— ¿Esta sufriendo? —preguntó Rose mirando con pena las luces de la TARDIS.

—Un poco—admitió el Doctor sin poder evitar sentir aprecio hacia Rose. Muy pocos de sus compañeros, su nieta Susan y ahora Rose, habían mostrado tanto cariño hacia la TARDIS. Le impresionaba lo mucho que Rose se había adaptado al concepto de "nave sintiente y viva" una vez pasado el shock inicial de tener sus circuitos telepáticos traduciendo idiomas alienígenas para ella—. Pero estará bien en cuanto regrese con la pieza.

A Rose no se le escapó el singular en aquella frase.

— ¿Irás tu solo? —no pudo ocultar la decepción en su voz.

—No es un planeta amigable con los humanos, Rose.

— ¿Y eso que significa?

—No salgas de la TARDIS—espetó el Doctor con dureza mientras abría la puerta. Rose estiró el cuello tratando de ver por sobre sus hombros—.Y esta vez lo digo enserio, Rose—el tono de severidad paternal sólo enfureció a Rose. ¿Quién se creía que era este alienígena de más de 900 años?

—No tienes porque usar ese tono conmigo.

— ¿Amiga del peligro que siempre se aleja aunque le digo lo contrario? Si, debo usarlo. Estarás sin energía aquí, así que me temo que tus entretenimientos habituales no funcionaran, da igual, volveré pronto.

Y sin más el Doctor cerró la puerta tras de si.

Rose se dejó caer en la silla del capitán dando un bufido, ¿Qué podía hacer mientras esperaba al Doctor? miró sus manos, quizás podría tratar un poco de manicura, un poco de pedicura y terminaría de leer su novela rosa favorita sin la intromisión del Doctor para burlarse por sus gustos literarios.

—Tendremos un rato de chicas, ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó a la TARDIS mientras se ponía en pie.

La TARDIS respondió con un murmullo apagado.

—Debe de sentirse como un dolor de estómago, suenas como si tuvieras uno, y no se porque no paro de pensar que así es—suspiró Rose abandonando sus ideas de autocomplacencia para pensar en una manera de aliviar a la TARDIS— ¿Qué necesita una nave temporal cuando está enferma?

La TARDIS guió gentilmente la mente de Rose hacia el corredor, luego por tres tramos de escaleras, un tobogán y un laberinto hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un almacén de aceites.

— ¿Quieres esto para beber? —preguntó Rose levantando la botella que la TARDIS había mostrado en su cabeza. Era de cristal tallado, la tapa era de metal y contenía un líquido dorado bastante espeso.

La TARDIS mostró a Rose un trozo de tela y un par de manos junto a la consola.

—Ya entiendo, quieres un masaje con esto. No hay problema.

Sintiéndose útil y alegre Rose regresó por donde había venido. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacer algo por la nave que la llevaba a tener las aventuras de su vida cada día. Aun más, podía hacer algo por el Doctor, podía aliviar a su nave mientras él no estaba.

Fue cuando frotaba con cariño la parte baja de la consola, arrullada por el alegre canturreo de la TARDIS, que Rose notó el destornillador sónico sobre las rejillas del suelo, probablemente con las prisas por reparar a la TARDIS el Doctor se lo había dejado. El Doctor no podía ir por un planeta alienígena sin su destornillador, era su herramienta favorita, y la que les sacaba de más de un apuro.

Rose sostuvo el destornillador entre sus dedos, sopesaba los pros y los contras; si desobedecía al Doctor lo peor que podía obtener era un sermón, los habitantes de este planeta no tenían porque verla. Además, ¿Y si el Doctor necesitaba el destornillador? ¿Y si estaba en peligro?

Decidida Rose tomó su sudadera de uno de los corales de la TARDIS y abrió la puerta.

—Estaré de regreso pronto—anunció dando la espalda al planeta, algo en el brillo apagado de la TARDIS aliviaba el peso que empezaba a sentir gracias al miedo y la incertidumbre. ¿A que se refería el Doctor con "planeta no amigable para los humanos"? ¿Atmósfera? No, podía respirar bien, el aire era algo pesado y olía ligeramente a muerte, pero era soportable. Rose tragó el nudo en su garganta y cerró la puerta frente a ella, algo que lamentó en cuanto se dio la vuelta. Estaba tan concentrada mirando hacia la TARDIS que no lo había notado.

Frente a ella no se extendía nada más que oscuridad. Ni siquiera sus ojos habituados a la penumbra de la TARDIS podían detallar algo. Aterrada Rose trató de volver a abrir la puerta, sólo para descubrir que ésta no se encontraba detrás de ella.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora Rose levantó con dificultad un pie del suelo, un horrible ruido de succión siguió sus esfuerzos. El suelo estaba compuesto de algún material viscoso y pegajoso, bastante resbaloso una vez que tratabas de pisar de nuevo.

Con los sentidos alertas Rose apretó el destornillador con fuerza, recordando que el Doctor le había enseñado a convertirlo en una linterna, Rose programó la herramienta. Pronto la tuvo frente a si, iluminando levemente su rostro, encegueciéndola unos instantes. Curiosamente no parecía iluminar nada que estuviera a más de un palmo de su rostro. Rose entonces decidió sentarse a esperar, no había manera de encontrar al Doctor así. El material húmedo se pegó a sus vaqueros como una segunda piel; justo cuando empezaba a humedecer su ropa interior pensó que podía atreverse a gatear, podía iluminar su camino frente a ella y así evitaría caer. Después de todo, había salido de la TARDIS para llevar el destornillador sónico al Doctor.

Pero, ¿Qué sentido tenía el tratar de buscar al Doctor? ¿Y si la TARDIS había desparecido a su espalda, justo como le había ocurrido a ella, cómo podría él encontrarlas a ambas? Rose abrazó sus rodillas. Estaba sola, en medio de la nada y la oscuridad más absoluta, en un planeta alienígena no muy amigable con los humanos. Un sollozo escapó sin permiso de su garganta. Débil, ahogado. Enfadada consigo misma Rose apretó su mano contra sus labios. ¡No tenía nada que temer! No era una niña que se asustase de la oscuridad.

Con nuevas energías y resolución Rose continuó sentada en aquella impenetrable masa negra. Los latidos de su corazón eran lo único que escuchaba, ¿Acaso el planeta estaba desierto? ¿No había ninguna criatura viva en las cercanías? eso podía jugar en su favor, ningún monstruo por el cual preocuparse. Un pensamiento preocupante cruzó por su mente, ¿Si no había animales de dónde provenía el olor a muerte? ¿Pasó algo en el planeta? ¿El Doctor se habría equivocado al aterrizar?

—No seas tonta, Rose, el Doctor jamás se equivocaría, no podía permitirse un error, la TARDIS dependía de él. Es un planeta diferente, es todo—el sonido de su propia voz de alguna manera logró confortarla; dando un suspiro desenfadado, Rose estiró las piernas y fue cuando lo sintió. Viscoso, tan frío que la sensación atravesó las suelas de sus zapatos. Y lo peor de todo:

Se movía, y se movía sinuosamente a juzgar por las veces que dejaba de hacer contacto contra sus zapatos. Rose no podía ordenar a sus huesos a retraer sus piernas. Sudor frío recorrió su espalda y su estómago se contrajo en un nudo aún más doloroso.

Así como lo sintió aparecer así lo sintió desparecer. Rose se mantuvo inmóvil, imágenes de anacondas y boas constrictor inundaban su cabeza. Los tiburones desaparecían antes de atacar a los náufragos y bañistas, ¿Y si esta criatura cazaba igual?

Le costó lo que le parecieron horas el sentir la confianza necesaria para mover sus piernas. Estaban dormidas; punzadas y la típica pesadez inundaron sus miembros inferiores. Aún así Rose no se levantó. Minutos después recordó un documental sobre embolias y su relación con el mantenerse sentado durante mucho tiempo. Definitivamente prefería ser comida a morir de manera tan... ¿Estúpida? morir por estar sentada, vaya caso.

Reuniendo cada gramo de valor, Rose se puso en pie, saltó un poco para recuperar la sensación y fue cuando lo sintió de nuevo. Esta vez sus oídos lo captaron primero. Era como si la grasa se deslizara sobre aceite, sus oídos estaban tan sensibles que estaba muy segura de sus comparaciones.

La cosa sinuosa subió por su tobillo.

Fue la motivación definitiva, fue lo que hizo que Rose empezara a correr como si su vida, y probablemente fuera así, dependiera de que tan rápido era capaz de correr a través de la pesada oscuridad, el suelos resbaloso y con una capacidad de succión digna de la mejor arena movediza.

El Doctor regresaba a la TARDIS, se sentía libre luego de mucho tiempo de retraer sus sentidos extras, algo que ya se le hacía costumbre al estar cerca de especies inferiores. Para el la avasallante negrura no era mas que un prado lleno de aceite natural, cuyos vapores oscurecían todo alrededor (y le daban una excelente oportunidad de usar su sistema de bypass respiratorio), y placas que se movían según las variaciones gravitacionales del planeta. Algo que él podía predecir, y evitar, saltando hacia la siguiente placa. No le apetecía ser desplazado un kilómetro hacia la nada; hacia campos llenos de los adorables hijos de las criaturas-serpiente, así les habría llamado Rose, pequeños bebés que jugaban a cazar, entrenando sus músculos en el aceite que era su medio natural de caza. Era una suerte que las glándulas productoras de veneno se desarrollasen en la pubertad de los pequeños reptiles y no nacieran con ellas, como en la Tierra.

El Doctor aceleró el paso. Rose y la TARDIS le esperaban.

La carrera a ciegas de Rose llegó a un abrupto final cuando su pie se enganchó en una especie de rama, era muy elástica para ser considerada madera, y la manera en la que se había enredado a su pie le hizo pensar en tentáculos de pulpos y ventosas de sanguijuelas.

—No es bueno, no pienses en eso—se regañó llevando sus manos a las únicas partes que sentía limpias en sus vaqueros, restregó con fuerza para deshacerse del liquido aceitoso, para luego apretar las palmas contra su rostro. ¿Cuanto tiempo había trascurrido? ¿Le perseguían aún?

Decidió concentrarse en el ambiente que le rodeaba, estaba cálido para ser un planeta completamente oscuro, lo que quería decir que debía de existir una fuente de calor, ¿El centro del planeta? ¿Un sol? El aceite ahora tenía un olor almizcleño potente, lo suficiente para hacerle fruncir la nariz si le prestaba demasiada atención.

Sus pensamientos viajaron hacia el Doctor. ¿Habría regresado a la TARDIS? ¿Notaría su ausencia o empezaría a reparar a la TARDIS? Rose prefería lo segundo, la nave sufría de un agudo malestar. ¿Cuánto tardaría en reparar la TARDIS?

El Doctor ingresó a la TARDIS, la nave parecía estar en un estado de profundo sueño, lo cual era bueno para ella, y para él, podría reemplazar la pieza dañada sin riesgos a sufrir de quemaduras ni electrocución. Rose también brillaba por su ausencia, quizás se había ido a dormir también, eso era algo fantástico, las reparaciones le llevarían unas buenas diez horas si era optimista, y, aunque le encantaba tener a Rose cerca, estas reparaciones eran muy delicadas como para arriesgarse a una distracción.

Si, su impresionante y poderoso cerebro de Señor del Tiempo se distraía por la mera presencia de una simple humana. Eso era algo que no admitiría en voz alta.

Levantando una de las rejillas cercanas a la consola, el Doctor se dispuso a reparar su nave.

Rose abrazó sus rodillas y descansó el mentón sobre sus rotulas. ¿Y si el Doctor desmaterializaba la TARDIS sin comprobar si ella seguía dentro? no, la TARDIS nunca se lo permitiría, ¿o si? ¿Y si la TARDIS creía que ella había regresado junto al Doctor? Aquel pensamiento convirtió los intestinos de Rose en gelatina.

No, eso nunca pasaría, el Doctor nunca la abandonaría.

"No de manera conciente" añadió una voz al fondo de su cabeza.

Rose se encogió de hombros, altiva, aun si dejaba el planeta, el Doctor se daría cuenta de su error y regresaría enseguida por ella.

"Eso si logra aterrizar la TARDIS en el tiempo y lugar correctos" apostilló la voz.

Rose sacudió la cabeza, era tonto hablar consigo misma, aún más tonto lo era hacerlo para asustarse.

El Doctor la encontraría, ¿No?

Muy pronto, para gusto de Rose, las temperaturas descendieron, no lo suficiente para ser un problema, pero si para causar mayor incomodidad. Rose extendió las piernas delante de si para recobrar algo de circulación cuando lo sintió. Su tobillo estaba realmente apretado en su zapato, dolía y pulsaba con cada latido de su corazón.

"Excelente, Rose, has logrado aprobar el cliché de toda película de terror, torcerte el tobillo justo cuando hay una criatura asesina dispuesta a matarte"

Rose masajeó un poco la hinchazón, sus años en el equipo de gimnasia la habían acostumbrado a ese tipo de lesiones, si no era muy grave podía tratar de huir si la criatura viscosa atacaba de nuevo.

Pero el frío parecía haber espantado a toda criatura que nadase en el aceite fangoso. Todo se sentía muy silencioso, demasiado silencioso para gusto de Rose.

Crick, crick, crick.

Los chasquidos resonaron como disparos en el silencio, provocando que Rose alzara la cabeza, tratando en vano de ver el origen de tal escándalo, una respuesta reflejo, muy humana, aunque inútil en ese lugar.

Encontró la razón del ruido subiendo lentamente por su espalda, seis patas caminaban al compás, pinchando su piel, sintió tenazas tomar un mechón de su cabello.

Shareen habría estado orgullosa del grito de terror tan femenino que logró sacar de sus pulmones. El Doctor se habría burlado.

Sin embargo el grito no asustó a la criatura, y Rose se encontró decidiendo si sacrificar, o no, una mano para deshacerse del molesto invasor. El cual imaginaba como un cangrejo gigante, con patas gruesas y tenazas amenazadoras que podían cerrarse sobre su cuello en cualquier momento.

Definitivamente podía prescindir de una mano.

Rose echó la mano izquierda hacia atrás, inspiró profundamente y con fuerza y decisión la lanzó contra su atacante. Piel hizo contacto con duro calcio, las patas filosas rasguñaron levemente la piel de su espalda al luchar por agarre y pronto, con un sonoro sonido de salpique, la criatura se encontraba fuera de Rose. La joven estaba ya corriendo lejos del sonido de chapoteo y rabiosos crujidos que le seguían de cerca.

Pronto el aire pesado y contaminado hizo mella en los pulmones de Rose, obligándola a detener su carrera mientras su respiración se sucedía en entrecortadas respiraciones aderezadas con silbidos nada saludables. Rose se dejó caer al suelo conteniendo las irrefrenables ganas de toser, su cuerpo temblaba, empapado por la aceitosa sustancia no paraba de perder calor ante el inclemente frío que empezaba a asentarse en el lugar.

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido? Se preguntó Rose no haciendo ningún esfuerzo por levantarse, su cabello se encontraba empapado en el aceite, extrañas ramitas, esperaba que fueran eso, vegetación, pinchaban su cuerpo desde el fondo, y aun así no podía reunir las fuerzas para levantarse; sus ojos se encontraban resecos, los músculos de sus piernas comenzaban a protestar por el exceso de trabajo al que estaban sometidos. Rose alzó una mano temblorosa y encendió el destornillador para tratar de ver un poco a su alrededor.

El Doctor limpió sus manos en un trozo de tela sucio y raído, le había tomado diez horas exactas el efectuar las reparaciones en la TARDIS, y durante ese tiempo no había escuchado señales de Rose. Aquello no le gustó, era como regresar a aquellos oscuros días en los que viajaba solo, buscando peligros sin importarle su vida, ¿Por qué iba a importarle? Era un genocida, el asesino de su propia especie.

Rose había cambiado eso, le había mostrado que había algo por lo que vivir, ella, y algo nuevo que disfrutar cada día, su sonrisa. El Doctor se odiaba por no poder decírselo, ¿Qué lograría con ello? En su lugar sólo se las arreglaba para ser brusco y gruñón con ella. Tal vez debía ir a buscarla y ofrecerle un viaje a un bonito planeta tropical como compensación, eso sí, el motivo se lo guardaría, él no era doméstico, y compensar por una mala respuesta rayaba en la domesticidad más pura.

—Retiro lo que pensé—exclamó al no encontrar a Rose en su habitación. El rugido sacó a la TARDIS de su plácido descanso. En segundo puso al corriente a su Señor del Tiempo de la ubicación de Rose.

Pisando fuerte, con el entrecejo fruncido y témpanos de hielo por ojos, el Doctor abandonó la TARDIS antes que ella pudiera explicarle los motivos de Rose para desobedecerle.

Estaba aterrado, asustado, Rose no sobreviviría demasiado en la intemperie de ese planeta, no había suficiente oxigeno, podía estar a kilómetros de la TARDIS y él podría ser incapaz de localizarla. Eso si los hijos de los habitantes del planeta no la había encontrado primero. Esbozó una mueca ante la idea de las pequeñas serpientes jugando a cazar a Rose, sonaba cruel, pero era un juego útil para aprender las habilidades de caza necesarias para la adultez.

Si le hacían algo a Rose no podría vengarla, no podía lastimar niños.

Chapoteando con más ímpetu olfateó el aire. Podría reconocer el aroma único de Rose, podría rastrearla sólo con el olfato.

Durante angustiantes horas olfateó, dando vueltas sobre si mismo y por el prado. Fue un alivio cuando reconoció el perfume de Rose mezclado con el olor de su sudor, adrenalina y hormonas. Comenzó entonces una carrera. No olía a sangre, pero bien podía haber sido devorada sin dejar rastro alguno.

No, Rose era muy capaz de defenderse sola. Pero, ¿Y si no? ¿Quería de verdad llegar al final del rastro, sólo para descubrir que este se perdía para siempre?

Era noche cerrada ya, al menos eso le parecía a Rose. La oscuridad era aún más impenetrable y ni siquiera el destornillador sónico podía atravesarla. Suprimiendo un escalofrío Rose se rodeó con sus brazos. ¿Dónde estaba el Doctor? No se sentía en capacidad de huir de un nuevo ataque de cualesquiera fueran las criaturas que habitaran en esa especie de pantano. Angustia y desesperación luchaban por un lugar en su corazón, aplastando la fe en el Doctor y toda esperanza de ser rescatada.

—Puede estar en peligro, puede que ni siquiera pueda liberarse. Tuve que haber insistido en acompañarle.

"Por favor, Rose, ha estado solo desde mucho antes que llegaras a su vida, seguramente puede apañárselas solo. No te necesita."

—Si me necesita—discutió Rose mordiéndose el labio inferior. No era justo que la única voz con la que podía conversar, su odiosa conciencia, decidiera ser cruel en estos momentos de necesidad.

"Sólo quiere un simio estúpido para mostrarle las maravillas del universo y así sentirse importante"

—Mentira.

Ráfagas de viento fresco se elevaron sin previo aviso sobre el lugar, Rose tembló con mas fuerza pero no se atrevía a tantear en busca de refugio. En este lugar no había sido atacada por ninguna criatura en las últimas horas. Lo cual era bueno, si no indagaba mucho en el por qué.

No quería pensar que quizás una criatura aún más grande había espantado a sus perseguidores. Y si así era, bien podía estarla acechando, o estaba fuera de su guarida, cazando, si, podía estar cazando, y cuando regresase… Tendría una deliciosa humana como postre.

—Doctor… —sus parpados pesaban toneladas, y su cerebro parecía relleno de algodón. Rose luchó en vano contra el cansancio que poco a poco subía por su cuerpo. No podía dormirse, estaba helada, podía entrar en coma si sufría de hipotermia. No debía dormirse. No debía hacerlo.

El cuerpo venció a la mente.

Rose sintió el repentino movimiento antes de escuchar el ruido. El aceite a su alrededor parecía agitado, chocaba en pequeñas olas contra sus caderas. Lentamente Rose se puso en pie, no sería una presa fácil. Inundada por la adrenalina logró sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para obligar a sus piernas y agotados pulmones a soportar una nueva carrera. Su mente gritaba de puro terror, podía chocar contra algo, podía caer por un acantilado, estaba corriendo a ciegas en un planeta desconocido, en una superficie que bien podía dejar de ser ligeramente regular.

El chapoteo se escuchaba más cerca, mezclándose con el ruido que hacían sus pies al correr. Gruñidos y rugidos llegaban a sus oídos. La criatura parecía muy enfadada, su presa estaba huyendo. Rose aceleró.

La criatura también.

Su pie herido chocó con una rama, el corazón desbocado de Rose dio un brinco al sentir el vacío de la caída. Rose cerró a tiempo la boca para evitar tragar aceite. Su suave cuerpo impactó con dureza en la viscosa superficie. Sin pensarlo mucho Rose se giró, estaba dispuesta a morir luchando contra lo fuera que fuese su perseguidor.

Dos fuertes y largas extremidades la sujetaron por los hombros, Rose luchó con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de soltarse, al parecer eran dos criaturas las que la atacaban, si cazaban en manada estaba perdida, su resolución creció. No moriría con facilidad, caería y se llevaría consigo a algunos de sus atacantes.

Fue entonces cuando sus manos abiertas impactaron contra una superficie dura y áspera, como si estuviera sin afeitar.

— ¡Ey! Rose, soy yo. Deja de imitar en vano las bofetadas de tu madre.

— ¿Doctor?

—El mismo.

—Oh Doctor—Rose se sintió profundamente aliviada, como si hubiera tomado un té de manzanilla aderezado con gotas de valeriana y miel.

—Shhh, debemos volver rápido a la TARDIS, el suelo se mueve y puede desplazarnos varios kilómetros. Son placas magnéticas, una suerte de placas tectónicas. Se desplazan con las variaciones en los polos magnéticos del planeta.

El Doctor no dejó de explicarle a Rose las maravillas que ella no podía ver en el planeta. Rose se encontraba demasiado agotada para preguntar siquiera como el Doctor podía ver todo eso, como podía hablar sin que le faltara el aire. En algún momento de su camino de vuelta deslizó su chaqueta de cuero por sobre los hombros de Rose.

El adoptar una posición de profesor, de guía turístico, le permitía distraer su mente, tratar de diluir un poco el terror que había sentido al descubrir que Rose no se encontraba sana y salva a bordo de la TARDIS. Ahora que Rose caminaba a su lado, apoyada sobre él, ese terror se empezaba a convertir en una ira ciega, deseaba tomar a Rose por los hombros y sacudir esa idiotez tan humana fuera de ella.

¡¿Cómo se había atrevido a asustarle así?!

Un imperceptible movimiento atrajo su atención.

—Me temo que nos hemos desplazado a unos tres kilómetros de la TARDIS—anunció con pena.

—Genial—gruñó Rose.

—No habrá más movimientos, si nos damos prisa puede que lleguemos a la TARDIS en una hora.

Rose puso todo su empeño y concentración en ordenar a sus pies los movimientos necesarios para caminar. Su mantra era "un pie delante de otro", su tobillo latía y podía sentirlo hincharse cada vez más, aunque sentía que entraba ligeramente en calor sabía que su estado físico no era el mejor, debía concentrarse si no quería quebrarse frente al Doctor.

No quería causarle más problemas.

— ¿La TARDIS?

—Como nueva.

El trayecto continuó en silencio, Rose se apoyaba cada vez más en el Doctor, sus ojos se cerraban gracias a una mezcla de cansancio extremo y resequedad. Cuando las puntas de sus zapatos hicieron contacto contra una superficie dura Rose se alivió. De alguna manera podía reconocer la cercanía de la TARDIS.

Si Rose hubiera sabido que le esperaba al cruzar las puertas, no habría estado tan aliviada. Las manos del Doctor temblaban tanto que apenas y podía acertar a la cerradura, era una suerte que Rose no pudiera ver nada. De otra manera sabría que algo estaba mal.

Tenía que saberlo.

Rose cerró los ojos cuando finalmente el Doctor abrió las puertas de la TARDIS. La luz lastimaba su retina. Esperó a que el Doctor la guiara dentro de la nave, pero eso no ocurrió. Incluso abandonó su lado, obligando a Rose a recuperar el equilibrio por su cuenta.

Los ojos de Rose tardaron un minuto en adaptarse, y aún así dolían y lagrimeaban ligeramente. Rose ingresó a la TARDIS con paso vacilante. Todo alivio de encintrarse a salvo, y en casa, fue olvidado cuando su mirada se topó con la figura del Doctor.

Sus hombros lucían tensos bajo la lana de su jersey, no miraba a Rose, sólo presionaba botones aquí y allá, ignorando su presencia. La TARDIS trató de calmar su ira murmurando suavemente, pero incluso ella, se echó hacia atrás ante la firme orden mental de "Déjame en paz" del Doctor. Rose, sin embargo, no era conocida por su prudencia.

—Doctor—graznó, carraspeó para aclarar su garganta y lo intentó de nuevo, tenía que explicarse—. Doctor yo…

Una risa irónica, rota y un brillo de manía iluminaron los ojos del Doctor cuando este se dio la vuelta para mirar a Rose a la cara.

— ¿Tu qué exactamente?

Rose trastabilló al echarse un paso hacia atrás, en otro momento habría mantenido su posición, no habría reculado ante el Doctor, pero estaba cansada, había pasado por toda una odisea mental, física y sentimental, no tenía energías para hacerle frente.

El Doctor pareció complacido ante la muestra de debilidad de Rose, sus instintos escalaron velozmente contra la razón, Rose era su presa en ese momento, y nada iba a salvarla de la furia de la Tormenta que Viene, furia que él desataba contra quien osara lastimar a su humana, aún si era ella misma.

—Eso fue tan infantil—masculló, destilando veneno en cada palabra— ¿Te parece un juego lo que hacemos? ¿Te parece divertido desobedecerme? Ya imagino que cruzó por ese estúpido cerebro de simio tuyo—sonrió ante la expresión dolida de Rose, bien, eso era un precio bajo a pagar por haberle aterrado de esa manera— "El viejo Señor del Tiempo me dijo que no saliera, él no sabe nada, voy a salir a explorar por mi cuenta, he visto suficiente para saber cuidarme sola"—continuó, en una pobre imitación de la voz de Rose.

—Eso, eso no fue—Rose se ahogó levemente con la amarga sensación que crecía en el fondo de su garganta.

—Estoy hablando, no vas a interrumpirme cuando hablo, no más—en dos pasos el Doctor se encontraba justo frente a Rose, lo suficientemente cerca para oler su adrenalina subir a las nubes, estaba asustada, bien, eso estaba muy bien—.Tu confianza en mi raya en lo estúpido, ¿Es por eso que lo haces? ¿Haces tu voluntad porque confías en que iré a salvarte el pellejo como siempre? ¿Disfrutas el jugar a la damisela en apuros?

—No es eso lo que…

—Estás acostumbrada a que alguien más resuelva tus problemas, tus desastres. Aun eres una niña irresponsable que espera que los mayores resuelvan sus problemas por ella. Debería encerrarte en la TARDIS para evitar que salgas, amarrarte un collar y una cadena para evitar que te alejes demasiado ¿Es eso lo que quieres? No puedo confiar en ti, Rose—el Doctor calló entonces, al ver la expresión en el rostro de Rose supo que había ido demasiado lejos, se sintió enfermo.

— ¡Olvidaste tu destornillador! —con sorprendente fuerza, dado su estado, Rose empujó el destornillador contra el pecho del Doctor. Él sólo la observó, con la boca ligeramente abierta, su furia era remplazada lentamente por vergüenza y culpa.

—Rose… —tartamudeó. ¿Qué había hecho? Reparó en el estado de su humana. Empapada en aceite, pálida como una hoja, temblorosa. ¿Por qué la había atacado así? Rose necesitaba confort, un baño caliente, una buena comida y quizás, una visita rápida a la enfermería para asegurarse que todo estaba bien.

—Toma, lamento haberla ensuciado, otro error que añadir a la lista, ¿No crees? —Rose dejó la chaqueta de cuero en las manos de un cada vez más petrificado Señor del Tiempo y arrancó a correr hacia el pasillo que daba a su habitación.

La TARDIS lanzó un gesto mental muy similar a alzar el mentón y dar la espalda con brusquedad. Cerró sus sistemas telepáticos e ignoró al Doctor.

— ¿Ahora tomas bandos? —inquirió enderezando aún más los hombros. Bien, Rose había desaparecido justo antes que él pudiera replantear sus ideas, ¿Eso le quitaba responsabilidad en el asunto, no?

Bajó la mirada y observó el destornillador y su chaqueta. No, no le quitaba responsabilidad. Con un suspiro cabeceó y miró hacia el pasillo. Quizás debía de ir tras Rose y hablar con ella. Aunque, pensándolo bien, estaría tomando un baño, o peor, pensó con una mueca, llorando desconsoladamente en su cama. Odiaba ser la razón de las lágrimas de Rose.

Arrastrando los pies el Doctor se dirigió a la silla del capitán, se dejó caer sobre el raído asiento y depositó el destornillador en su regazo. Rose sólo había querido llevárselo, no le había desobedecido a propósito. Sólo era una buena acción, eso era algo tan propio de Rose. Apretó las palmas de sus manos contra su rostro y gruñó con fuerza; buena acción o no eso no cambiaba lo sucedido. Rose había desobedecido, podía haber resultado herida, o peor. Cuando apartó las manos de su rostro, notó en el suelo un pequeño envase de vidrio y un trozo de tela.

— ¿Qué hace esto aquí?

La TARDIS rompió su ley del hielo psíquica para mostrarle como Rose masajeó gentilmente el aceite en sus corales y en la columna de la consola.

—Oh.

Decidido el Doctor se encaminó al cuarto de Rose, se sentía pequeño sin su chaqueta, pero no lamentaba el habérsela prestado a la joven, ella la necesitaba, estaba helada, casi al borde de la hipotermia cuando la encontró horas antes. Pasó de largo varias veces, demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos para notar la puerta de la habitación de Rose pasar a su lado.

Cuando finalmente atinó, alzó la mano para tocar, un acercamiento cortes estaría bien, incluso podía llevarle té y unas galletas, seguramente estaba hambrienta.

Se dirigió a la cocina para buscar las ofrendas de paz. Encontró los mesones vacíos, la TARDIS parecía no querer ayudarle a preparar nada.

—Entendido, lo haré yo.

Tardó un tiempo en preparar el té, concentrado en realizar una infusión perfecta para aliviar a Rose. Luego estaban las galletas, no podía darle algo demasiado pesado, Rose había estado perdida casi un día entero, su estómago podría rechazar la comida. Se decidió por unas galletas de soda con mermelada de frambuesa, la favorita de Rose.

Balanceando la taza y el plato se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación de Rose. Alzó la mano libre para tocar cuando lo escuchó.

Sollozos.

Sus corazones se comprimieron en su pecho y sus ojos se llenaron ligeramente de lágrimas. Rose no podía llorar, y menos por su culpa. Demasiado avergonzado para entrar, el Doctor tocó quedamente en la puerta y dejó el plato y la taza en el suelo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, con los hombros caídos y las manos en los bolsillos.

Rose lloraba sobre su cama, los eventos del día la habían golpeado justo en el baño, cuando restregaba una esponja llena de jabón contra el aceite que cubría su cuerpo, las primeras lágrimas cayeron cuando su cerebro registró el ardor que dicho producto provocaba sobre los pequeños raspones. Al darse cuenta de ello, Rose sólo lloró con más fuerza, furiosa consigo misma empezó a restregar el jabón y el shampoo con más fuerza.

Ella no era ninguna damisela en apuros, ella no tenía porque llorar si el día había resultado ser un desastre. El Doctor se decepcionaría aún más si la descubría.

Ahogada por los sollozos, Rose comenzó a toser, su cuerpo se agitaba a causa de los violentos espasmos. Pronto escupió aquello que irritaba sus vías respiratorias.

Flema negra.

—No es ninguna sorpresa, estuve respirando aceite todo el día—desestimó secando con furia las lágrimas que aun caían por su rostro.

Sin embargo, su llanto sólo se detuvo cuando su cuerpo se rindió ante el agotamiento. Su sueño estuvo plagado de horrendas pesadillas donde la oscuridad la envolvía, la devoraba y le impedía toda salida, serpientes viscosas subían por sus piernas, y cangrejos carnívoros separaban la carne de sus huesos mientras ella aún estaba con vida.

Rose despertó empapada en sudor luego de la tercera pesadilla. Temblando decidió ir a encender un poco las luces. Al apoyar el pie en el suelo notó una aguda punzada. La TARDIS se apenó y encendió las luces por ella.

—Gracias—susurró Rose tras carraspear un poco. Su garganta se sentía reseca y ardiente. Otra consecuencia de respirar aceite.

Rose evaluó el estado de su tobillo, estaba hinchado y dolía al moverlo. Era una torcedura, había tenido muchas de esas en su infancia como para no identificar una ahora que era adulta. Bien, pasaría con algo de reposo. La TARDIS bajó las luces sin apagarlas por completo.

—Gracias, creo que eso ayudará. No creo que valore la oscuridad en estos momentos.

Rose cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir un poco más.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse de nuevo sumida en la oscuridad. Yacía sobre su espalda en un pozo profundo de aceite, éste llegaba hasta sus oídos, inundándolos, haciéndole casi imposible el poder escuchar. Frías tenazas recorrían la piel desnuda de sus brazos, cuerpos sinuosos, fríos y húmedos mantenían sujetas sus extremidades, comprimiendo un poco más a cada segundo. Las tenazas se cansaron de explorar su piel y se concentraron en hacer trizas la ropa que llevaba. Rose trató de luchar, trató de sacarse de encima las criaturas. ¿No estaba a bordo de la TARDIS? ¿Se habría dormido en la intemperie y su encuentro con el Doctor no había sido más que un sueño? ¿Un espejismo? Lloró, ¿Por qué había tenido que despertar? ¿Por qué no la habían matado mientras dormía?

Las filosas tenazas se cerraron sobre su piel desnuda y vulnerable, penetrando la carne como un cuchillo corta mantequilla. Rose gritó con todas sus fuerzas, gritó llamando al único que podía salvarla en esos momentos. Pero nunca llegó. Podía sentir como su sangre se derramaba, como los hilillos recorrían su piel, dejando escapar, poco a poco, la vida de su cuerpo.

Rose abrió los ojos, su garganta ardía ferozmente, su piel se encontraba empapada en sudor frío y su estómago parecía decidido a expulsar lo poco que contenía en su interior.

La TARDIS, sintiendo esto, hizo aparecer un cubo en las manos de Rose, y, cuando la joven terminó de vaciar su estómago, un trapo húmedo. Rose lo cogió aliviada, limpió su boca y dejó el cubo al lado de la cama. Su garganta parecía estar al rojo vivo, dolía horrores el tragar. Un vaso de agua fría apareció en su mesita de noche. Rose se incorporó un poco y lo alcanzó con manos temblorosas. Palmeó la pared con cariño para demostrar gratitud.

El gemido preocupado de la TARDIS hizo que Rose frunciera el entrecejo.

—No, no quiero que le molestes, al parecer sólo soy una carga. No quiero serlo más, esto saldrá de mi cuerpo por su cuenta—su voz flaqueó. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos al sentirse sola. Estaba sola, incluso más que en aquel maldito planeta.

El Doctor estaba furioso con ella. Y tenía toda la razón para estarlo. Ella sólo le traía problemas. Aún cuando intentaba hacer lo correcto. Rose abrazó sus rodillas. Su pecho parecía querer partirse a la mitad. Había sido una estúpida, ¿Cómo había osado pensar que el Doctor necesitaría de su ayuda?

Y así transcurrieron tres días; tres días de autoflagelación, malestar y pesadillas que no la dejaban descansar. Rose estaba al borde del colapso, físico y mental. Apenas tenía fuerzas para levantarse hasta el baño, y ya no quedaba nada en su cuerpo para requerir su uso. La tos, los vómitos y la flema no habían hecho más que empeorar. Su nariz goteaba aquel líquido oscuro de sabor penetrante y asqueroso. Era casi una ley que, al sonar su nariz, tuviera que buscar el cubo para vomitar.

El Doctor reconectó por enésima vez los circuitos de clima de la TARDIS. ¡Tres días! Los platos y tazas se habían ido acumulando fuera de la habitación de Rose. ¡Y ella ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de esconderlos en su habitación! No, tenía que dejarlos fuera para hacer patente su rechazo.

Era tan humana.

Y mujer, ante todo, mujer.

Quizás debía ir y disculparse apropiadamente, si, eso haría salir a Rose de su auto encierro. El problema era que él no lamentaba del todo lo que había dicho, y si, había dicho todo lo que quería decir, no tenía porque retractarse de sus palabras si estas eran verdaderas.

El problema era que no lo eran. Si, las había dicho porque deseaba decirlas. Pero eso no las hacía válidas.

Tal vez debía disculparse por como la había hecho sentir, si, eso no estaría mal. El Doctor bufó, aquello era el colmo de la domesticidad, pensar razones para disculparse y estar en buenos términos con su compañera humana. Definitivamente esa chica estaba afectando demasiado en su vida.

El Doctor se cruzó de brazos y observó la consola con rabia, la TARDIS se rehusaba a hablarle, no quería ayudarle a resolver esta situación.

Eso cambió luego de unos minutos.

— ¿Ahora si me hablas? —inquirió fingiendo desinterés. La verdad, estaba aliviado de volver a sentir el suave canturreo de la TARDIS en su cabeza— ¿Qué quieres decir con que Rose esta en problemas? —su expresión ahora era de profunda preocupación.

No había ningún peligro latente en la TARDIS, Rose no podía ser tan poderoso imán de problemas para atraer alguno, ¿O si?

Un gruñido exasperado de la nave le mostró exactamente a que se refería.

—Oh, oh no.

EL Doctor corrió al cuarto de Rose sin pensar en disculpas ni en el posible rechazo de la joven. Sólo quería asegurarse de que estaba bien, de aliviar cualquier malestar que pudiese estar sintiendo. Sus pies patearon los platos y las tazas que había dejado día tras día ante la puerta de Rose. Una prueba más de su negligencia. ¿Acaso no había notado que Rose no había salido a comer? O, estúpido orgullo.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, sin siquiera molestarse en tocar. La habitación de Rose se encontraba desordenada, pañuelos de papel y pijamas sucios decoraban el suelo alrededor de la cama de Rose. Y sobre ésta, una pequeña montaña de sábanas cubría la figura temblorosa de la joven.

—Oh, Rose—sus pies le acercaron hasta la cama sin que él fuera conciente de haberles dado la orden— ¿Rose, qué ocurre? —Rose se encontraba acostada en posición fetal, le daba la espalda y su respiración era entrecortada y sin ritmo.

Debía estar teniendo otra horrible pesadilla, una aún más cruel que las anteriores. No era posible que el Doctor estuviera en su habitación, hablando suavemente, no, el Doctor estaba en la Sala de la Consola, posiblemente introduciendo las coordenadas hacia Powell State.

Oh, pero como deseaba que fuese real, atrás había quedado el deseo de aparentar fortaleza, ahora sólo deseaba que todo terminase, quería sentirse cuidada, mimada, quería dormir, dejar de sentir ese horrible dolor de garganta que ahora la había dejado casi afónica, quería poder respirar con normalidad, sentirse caliente y no helada hasta los huesos.

—Rose, por favor, háblame.

Esa era la prueba definitiva, su Doctor no rogaría así, no lo haría. Un sollozo quebrado escapó de sus labios resecos y cubiertos de costras.

— ¡Rose! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué…? —el Doctor buscó la frente de Rose con la palma de su mano. La piel estaba pegajosa y caliente, sintió el pulso de Rose a través de su piel. Acelerado. Fiebre. Rose gimió y buscó la mano del Doctor cuando éste la apartó con cierta brusquedad—. No te muevas.

—Doctor…—Rose frunció el ceño al escuchar el susurro que tenía por voz. Los sueños no tocaban, el Doctor estaba de verdad en su habitación. Debía de estar juzgando lo patéticamente humana que era.

—No hables, no quiero que digas nada—el zumbido del destornillador sónico llenó el ambiente entre ambos. El Doctor hizo una mueca al interpretar las lecturas. Necesitaba equipo más avanzado si quería ayudar a Rose.

Rose se encogió aún más. El Doctor no quería hablar con ella.

—Iré a la enfermería a buscar algunas cosas—el Doctor se apartó de la cama, no quería dejar a Rose ni un segundo, pero era necesario si quería empezar a curarla.

—No.

— ¿No? Rose, estás deshidratada, tu fiebre no para de subir y tus cuerpo se encuentra saturado de aceite, envenenado. Si no arreglo esto pronto, puedes morir—explicó el Doctor con exasperación.

—No te vayas—Rose giró y con una mueca se acostó sobre su espalda. Sus ojos secos y enmarcados en profundas ojeras rogaron a los del Doctor.

Los corazones del Doctor se derritieron ante las palabras y la débil apariencia de Rose, él no quería dejarla, maldición, ¡La había dejado deteriorarse por tres días!

—Regresaré pronto—sin poder contenerse se inclinó y dejó un beso sobre la frente de Rose.

—No.

Contra su voluntad el Doctor abandonó la habitación. Corrió como nunca antes había corrido hacia la enfermería, donde se encargo de amontonar en una bandeja todo lo que necesitaría para cuidar de Rose.

La había dejado, ¡Había salido corriendo! su labio inferior empezó a temblar, sus ojos lucharon por llenarse de lágrimas. Pero, ¿Podía ser más patética y necesitada? Seguramente eso había espantado al Doctor. Rose apoyó su puño contra sus labios en un vano intento de detener su temblor. Rose estaba extenuada por el gasto de energía requerida para girarse en la cama y llorar, permitió que sus ojos se cerraran un momento.

Enseguida pesadillas invadieron su descanso. Esta vez, las serpientes la estaban apretando entre sus fuertes cuerpos, creando cada vez más y más anillos para comprimirla. Rose luchaba con todas sus fuerza cuando le vio. El Doctor observaba la escena desde una distancia segura, estaba cruzado de brazos y se veía casi aburrido.

—Lo hice de nuevo, recogí a otro simio estúpido—escupió con desidia.

— ¡Rose! —el Doctor había regresado de la enfermería y había encontrado a Rose durmiendo apaciblemente. Situación que cambió cuando la joven empezó a girar y gemir en sus sueños. El Doctor dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche de Rose y la sujetó por los hombros, tratando de despertarla.

Y vaya que despertó.

— ¡No soy un simio estúpido! —aulló Rose conectando una fuerte bofetada hacia el rostro del Doctor. Éste trastabilló hasta recuperar su equilibrio. El golpe no había sido tan fuerte, pero la desesperación en las palabras de Rose le habían descolocado.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Lo siento—murmuró Rose frotando su garganta.

—Hablaremos luego—prometió el Doctor deseando completamente lo contrario. ¿Por qué no podían regresar a como estaban antes? Plasmando una sonrisa idiota que, sabía no podía engañar ni a un niño, buscó entre la bandeja una bolsa de suero y una IV.

— ¿Para qué es eso? —graznó Rose sin dejar de frotarse la garganta.

—Para hidratarte y tratar ese caso de intoxicación por aceite Varluzyyk. Tu cuerpo ya se está encargando de expulsarlo, pero es ineficiente en la tarea, así que necesita un poco de ayuda.

—Ineficiente, entiendo.

—Ey, ahora no es momento de inseguridades, tu, Rose Tyler, vas a ponerte bien—reprochó el Doctor inyectando dentro de la bolsa cantidades de medicamentos de variados colores. El resultado fue un líquido de color morado.

—Con ayuda.

—Todos necesitamos ayuda alguna vez—afirmó el Doctor distraídamente para luego blandir la bolsa hacia Rose—. Ahora, esto va a provocar que tu cuerpo expulse los agentes contaminantes.

— ¿Expulsar?

—No será muy incómodo. Sudor, orina, tus riñones trabajarán unas horas extras, pero lo tengo cubierto.

—Para nada incómodo—masculló Rose, su falsa bravata se vio afectada por un fuerte acceso de tos sibilante.

—Gracias por recordarme, pulmones—el Doctor rebuscó en la bandeja hasta encontrar su estetoscopio—. Súbete la camisa.

Rose alzó una ceja.

—No tienes nada que no halla visto ya.

Otra ceja se alzó.

—Te creía una especie de monje célibe—se mofó Rose, sintiéndose ligeramente mejor. Este era territorio seguro con el Doctor. Bromas, chistes, algo de flirteo. Nada de culpas y acusaciones.

El Doctor fingió enfado, aunque en su interior sólo deseaba abrazar a Rose y estrujarla entre sus brazos. Al parecer las cosas volvían a la normalidad entre ambos.

—Doctor, Rose, a veces tengo que hacer honor a mi título. No demores esto.

—No llevo sujetador.

—No miraré.

— ¿No quieres mirar? —inquirió Rose mirándolo con diversión.

—Impertinente.

Finalmente Rose alzó su camisa un poco, por debajo de sus senos. El Doctor calentó el diafragma del estetoscopio en su jersey antes de colocarlo contra la espalda de Rose. Escuchó con atención, encontrando una fuerte congestión en los bronquios de la joven.

—Congestionados—murmuró bajando la camisa de Rose. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan negligente? —.Traje lo necesario para cubrir eso—rebuscó un poco en la bandeja hasta dar con lo que parecía una máscara de oxígeno, sólo que, en su parte inferior, contaba con un pequeño tanque plateado.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Un nebulizador portátil. Me permitirá administrar algunos medicamentos directamente en tus pulmones—presionó algunos botones en el pequeño tanque, éste pitó y empezó a zumbar suavemente—.Aquí, no lo muevas hasta que deje de sonar—con delicadeza colocó la mascara sobre la nariz y la boca de Rose. Sus dedos demoraron unos segundos extras sobre su rostro, sobre las marcas de las lágrimas que Rose había derramado por su culpa.

—Huele raro—Rose suprimió un bostezo y se acomodó sobre sus almohadas, envolviendo sus sábanas mas cerca de su cuerpo. Podía respirar mejor y eso era un alivio.

El Doctor recorrió el cuerpo de Rose con su destornillador sónico. Frunció el ceño ante las lecturas.

— ¿Algo más que esté molestándote, Rose?

—No, estoy bien ahora—mintió Rose tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda para su tobillo. El Doctor no lucía molesto por estar ayudándola, pero, él era un muy buen actor. No quería lucir débil ante él.

El Doctor pasó un dedo por la bolsa de suero, jugando con el líquido en su interior. ¿Acaso Rose no confiaba en él? Tenía sentido, días atrás la había acusado de confiar demasiado en él. Lo había hecho por su seguridad, él no podía ser de confianza. Sin embargo, ahora que Rose le había hecho caso, dolía.

—Bien, entonces, te colocaré esto y podrás dormir.

Con rapidez el Doctor montó el poste pegable, que había traído de la enfermería, para colgar la bolsa. Buscó algo de algodón empapado en antiséptico y tomó la mano izquierda de Rose. Con cuidado limpio el dorso de su mano.

—Necesitas un baño—bromeó mostrando el algodón sucio a Rose—. Tu cuerpo ha empezado a eliminar las toxinas por su cuenta, eso es bueno—pasó dos algodones más para asegurarse de limpiar bien el área y buscó la aguja. Rose le miró sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo—.Nada de que preocuparse, puedo asegurarte que tengo una mano muy suave, no sentirás nada, ni siquiera un pinchazo.

— ¿Tu, una mano suave? —Rose no pudo evitar reír ligeramente.

—Claro que si. Si estoy mintiendo pagaré el próximo servicio de papas fritas—contestó el Doctor fingiendo estar ofendido. Rose no podía creer los que escuchaban sus oídos, ¿De verdad el Doctor quería seguir viajando con ella?—.Ves, suave como la seda. ¿Sentiste algo?

Rose bajó la mirada hacia su mano y notó la IV ya montada, cuidadosamente asegurada con adhesivo al dorso de su mano.

— ¿Y bien?

—No.

—Rose Tyler, te toca pagar las próximas papas.

—Siempre pago.

—Esta vez fue una apuesta justa.

—No es justo.

—Claro que si.

—Me distrajiste.

—No me llaman el Doctor por nada.

Rose iba a responder a eso cuando un bostezo la traicionó.

—Hora de dormir—el Doctor se levantó de la cama y arropó a Rose hasta los hombros, distraídamente eliminó algunas de las arrugas que se formaron sobre las sábanas.

— ¿Estás arropándome?

—Me aseguro de mantener estable tu temperatura—replicó el Doctor despreocupadamente. Buscó con la mirada algo que le obligase a quedarse velando el sueño de Rose, necesitaba una excusa, cualquiera. No quería dejarla por su cuenta.

— ¿Doctor?

— ¿Si? —inquirió, luchando por no dejar escapar un tono esperanzado en sus palabras. Si le pedía quedarse debía aceptar, no inmediatamente claro, no quería lucir tan necesitado.

—Lo siento—Rose miraba las sábanas sin atreverse a alzar los ojos—. Lamento ser tanto problema, prometo que…

—Rose Tyler, no eres ningún problema.

—Pero… sólo traigo problemas. En el bunker de Van Staten desperté ese Dalek, mató a 200 personas, yo… soy tan culpable como él.

—Eso no es cierto, ya tuvimos esta conversación, actuaste guiada por la compasión, era una criatura herida, sola, torturada. Rose si alguien tiene la culpa de lo ocurrido, soy yo, nunca te hablé de los Daleks ni de la Guerra del Tiempo.

—No es tu culpa.

—Te encerré con él, te apunté con un arma, Rose, tu salvaste muchas vidas ese día. Tu compasión cambió a una criatura diseñada genéticamente para odiar—el Doctor tomó asiento junto a Rose, sobre sus sábanas. No hablaba sólo del Dalek.

—Traje a Adam.

—No es tu culpa que resultara ser un idiota.

Rose mordió su labio, no, no era su culpa, pero sentía culpa por las razones que la habían llevado a traerlo. Quería dar celos al Doctor, quería impresionar al viajero nuevo, sentirse importante, razones puramente egoístas.

—Lo de mi padre…

—Hablamos de eso también, todo quedó perdonado—el Doctor pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Rose, con una mano la animó a apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Tenías razón, lo que dijiste en el piso, sobre que soy…

—No, dijimos cosas ese día para herirnos, una competencia de frases para ver quien lastimaba más profundamente al otro. Muy maduro todo—agregó el Doctor con sorna.

—Lo siento.

—Hoy actué igual—Rose alzó la cabeza de su hombro y miró como su manzana de adán vibraba mientras el Doctor tragaba—.No soy bueno en este tipo de conversaciones, así que no me repetiré—miró a Rose a los ojos con fiera intensidad—.Me sentí aterrado al descubrir que no estabas donde se suponía que te había dejado, no estoy habituado a ese tipo de miedo, Rose, a perder el control.

—Lo siento—murmuró Rose. El Doctor sonrió y quitó la mascara del rostro de la joven, ya había hecho su trabajo.

—No lo sientas, fue por una buena causa, salir sin mi destornillador es un suicidio en toda regla. Las serpientes son sensibles a cierto tipo de vibraciones, podría haberlo necesitado.

—No seas tan condescendiente—masculló Rose. No creía en las palabras del Doctor, por muy tranquilizantes que pretendieran ser.

—No lo soy, Rose, el único culpable de todo esto soy yo.

—No.

—Si.

—No te atrevas a culparte por todo.

—Soy el responsable de todo—afirmó el Doctor con solemnidad.

—No más, no estás solo. Me tienes a mí, y estás atrapado conmigo para siempre.

—Mereces algo mejor que un viejo Señor del Tiempo que no puede controlarse.

—Yo decido que es lo mejor para mi—declaró Rose suprimiendo un bostezo. ¿El Doctor se estaba confesando?

—Rose, lamento todo lo que dije—dijo el Doctor atropellando las palabras—.Nunca lo dije enserio.

—Yo lamento haber salido de la TARDIS.

—Gracias por cuidar de ella—el Doctor rodeó a Rose con su otro brazo y la sostuvo contra su cuerpo. Estaba aliviado de tenerla sana y salva a su lado—. Ahora, debes cuidarte tú, ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

—Mi tobillo, duele—admitió Rose apenada.

—Te lo torciste al correr. Nada que no pueda resolver—con algo de renuencia el Doctor soltó sus brazos para dejar ir a Rose. Necesitaba alcanzar la pomada y las vendas que había dejado en la mesa de noche.

— ¿Puedes arreglarlo luego? —Rose deslizó su cabeza hasta dejarla entre los dos corazones del Doctor. Ambos se saltaron un latido ante la repentina acción de la joven—. Estoy agotada.

—Si, luego—el Doctor trató de controlar su flujo sanguíneo, al parecer seguía intentando alcanzar sus mejillas. Los Señores del Tiempo no se sonrojan.

Ni tampoco se enamoran de humanos.

Esta vez no hubo pesadillas. Rose durmió durante lo que parecieron horas, despertando sólo para ir al baño. El Doctor, quien creía saber todas los insultos humanamente posibles, se encontró aprendiendo nuevos, cada que Rose debía interrumpir su descanso para un viaje al WC.

— ¿Besas a tu madre con esa boca? —preguntó a través de la puerta. Sin embargo su sonrisa traicionaba el tono severo que pretendía utilizar.

—Necesito un baño.

—Si, pero no en la bañera, necesitas que el agua corra para eliminar todas las toxinas, ¿Crees que puedes manejártelas sola? —el Doctor se encontró deseando una respuesta negativa, todo fuera por la salud de Rose, no era nada bueno que resbalara y se abriera la cabeza.

—Desde los cinco años—bufó Rose enrojeciendo profusamente.

—Estaré fuera si me necesitas.

—Lo se.

—Justo detrás de la puerta.

—Esta bien.

—Sólo necesitas gritar.

—Doctor, estoy bien.

El Doctor suspiró y apoyó la espalda contra la puerta del baño. Frente a si se extendía un desorden sin igual en la habitación. La TARDIS hizo parpadear las luces y en un segundo todo estaba limpio, la cama de Rose tenía sábanas limpias (nada lograrían si se acostaba de nuevo en las sábanas llenas de productos tóxicos) y a sus pies descansaba una muda de ropa para el Doctor, y una bandeja con dos tazas de té y dos platos de tostadas.

—Gracias, vieja amiga.

Rose salió del baño vistiendo un pijama ligero, aun cojeaba, el Doctor había especificado que no quería someter a su cuerpo a una sesión de regeneración de tejidos y que tendría que sanar a la antigua usanza. En parte era verdad, su cuerpo no tenía porque ser sometido a más estrés, y en parte era mentira, el cuerpo de Rose era joven y fuerte, podía superar eso y más con una buena noche de sueño y una comida sustanciosa.

El Doctor sólo quería ganar tiempo para pensar en una compensación adecuada para su Rose.

—Doctor, ¿Vas a terminar de vestirte? —bromeó Rose. La verdad el Doctor había terminado de colocarse su jersey color granate, sostenía la chaqueta de cuero en sus manos y parecía sumido en sus pensamientos mientras la contemplaba.

Horrorizado miró a Rose, tardó unos segundos en registrar que estaba completamente vestido y que la joven sólo se estaba divirtiendo a su costa.

—Rose Tyler, eres una pequeña insolente.

—No soy yo el que estaba medio desnudo en la habitación de su acompañante. Acompañante que, es menor por mas de 800 años.

—No estaba desnudo.

—A tus estándares, si.

Tenía razón, sin su chaqueta de cuero el Doctor se sentía completamente expuesto, vulnerable, casi desnudo.

—Y tu estás caminando mucho—sin advertencia previa el Doctor alzó a Rose en sus brazos, para luego dejarla caer sobre su cama—.Mucho mejor—sonrió a Rose ampliamente, maravillado por su belleza, feliz de verla mucho mejor.

—Oh, ¿O sea que soy mejor si estoy en mi cama?

—Si, sana y salva, me gusta eso.

—Doctor, sabes bien que eso es imposible, que nuestro estilo de vida esta plagado de peligros—Rose acarició con suavidad la mandíbula del Doctor, sus dedos demorando lo suficiente para no ser considerado un simple gesto tranquilizador.

—Soy conciente de ello.

—Entonces, no perdamos estos segundos de tranquilidad. El universo espera por nosotros.

—Puede esperar mucho más, soy un Señor del Tiempo. Nunca llegaremos tarde a ningún lugar—el Doctor subió a la cama de Rose, el gesto casi depredador, Rose se deslizó un poco hacia atrás para hacerle espacio. El Doctor, casi inconscientemente, se ubicó sobre ella, entre sus piernas.

—Sólo a la hora del té con mi madre—recordó contestar Rose, deseando desesperadamente que su voz sonara estable y despreocupada.

— ¡Ey! Tu, Rose Tyler, si que sabes arruinar un momento—gruñó el Doctor sin abandonar su posición sobre ella.

— ¿Y cual momento es ese? —inquirió Rose sacando la lengua mientras sonreía.

—El que tú quieras.

Al parecer, no era necesario llevar a Rose a algún planeta paradisíaco para compensarla por el mal rato. Con la sencillez de un contacto tan antiguo como el tiempo y la vida mismos ambos recuperaron lo perdido en la oscuridad. Durante minutos ambos brillaron y se quemaron juntos, almas unidas en un juego guiado por el corazón.

Dos cosas eran ciertas, estarían bien, ambos estarían bien; y lo que hacían, se repetiría muchas veces más.

Fin.


End file.
